


Valentine's Day in the Dark Side

by Garutmat



Series: Swearer Ren [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat
Summary: Kylo Ren non è solo un rude guerriero, ma nasconde un insospettabile animo nobile e poetico.





	Valentine's Day in the Dark Side

Il Capitano Phasma scorge Kylo Ren in un angolo della base, mogio.  
"Comandante, posso esserle d'aiuto?".  
"No", dice secco, guardando in basso, "Nessuno può aiutarmi".  
Dopotutto non è così male; solo che è sempre triste, o incazzato. Indugia un attimo, sembra che voglia parlare ma non ne abbia il coraggio.  
In mano ha un biglietto stropicciato.  
"Ma senti...te che sei una donna...", comincia. "Cosa vorresti ricevere per San Valentino?".  
Phasma rimane interdetta. "Mah, non saprei, Lord Ren. Io personalmente gradirei un blaster".  
"Hux non mi caga. Come devo fare?!", si volta verso di lei, esasperato. "Volevo scrivergli qualcosa, a lui piace tanto leggere le cose sui pezzi di carta....ma sono una vera schiappa".  
Che dolce, pensa Phasma. "Che cosa? Una lettera?"  
"No, una poesia, veramente... ma che fatica queste cose", scuote sconsolato la testa. "Io non sono bravo a scrivere, e poi insomma....non mi viene niente di veramente buono. Una tragedia. Non mi riuscirà mai, scrivo tutte cose troppo romantiche, troppo sdolcinate...Hux è il Maresciallo Generale del Primo Ordine, mi riderà in faccia, povero me".  
"Ma no. Sentiamo, magari lo sistemiamo un pò....la aiuto io", gli parla con il massimo della gentilezza che gli consente l'uniforme. Prova una grande tenerezza per quello strano ceffo: Hux è sempre troppo duro con lui, dovrà provare a dirglielo.  
Il Ren prende il biglietto stropicciato e comincia declamare, un pelino incerto.  
"Le tue labbra morbide mi fanno pensare ai fiori rosa del mio pianeta e ai pompini eccelsi che mi potresti fare".  
"No, ecco. Era partita bene, ma poi sul finale..ehm...", Phasma comincia a pentirsi di aver proposto di aiutarlo. "Ne ha altre? Un pò meno, ecco, esplicite?".  
"Sì, sì...diverse: "I tuoi occhi sono come laghi profondi e quando li guardo mi viene subito il CAZZO DURO ABBESTIA".  
Phasma sobbalza. "Ma...."  
"Lo so, LO SO!!! Non c'è la rima....Non vanno affatto bene, sono proprio un fallimento", singhiozza.  
Ma no, sei meglio del fottuto Leopardi, vorrebbe dirgli.  
"Comandante, non faccia così: legga qualcos'altro e vedrà che ne troveremo una adatta! Su su, il Generale è un uomo che apprezza le cose dirette e spontanee, dopotutto". Alla faccia della spontaneità, pensa sudando. "Lei suggerirei qualcosa di delicato, magari prendendo spunto da qualche poesia che le piace....". Mentre pronuncia questa frase si rende immediatamente conto della cazzata che ha detto.  
"Sì! Infatti ecco, queste: avevo letto una volta un bellissimo racconto d'amore in cui due innamorati di scambiavano una corona di fiori...Le ho un po' usate come ispirazione"  
"PERFETTO! Legga!". E che la Forza sia con noi, prega.  
"Armitage, ora ti faccio una corona di morsi sul culo, dio maiale".  
"Oddio no.....Lord Ren", si mette le mani sull'elmo, "Non usi certe parole..."  
"Culo?!?! Ma è una parola di uso corrente, ormai".  
"Lasciamo stare. Un'altra?". Non ci sono speranze: Skywalker doveva essere un santo, non c'erano altre spiegazioni.  
"EHI! Ne ho una senza parolacce, ascolta: "Dio porco prendi questa corona di baci, Hux". Che ne pensi?".  
"Beh, Comandante....veramente…"  
"Forse però questa variazione sul tema è più musicale anche se con qualche piccola licenza: "Prendi questa corona di baci sul culo e non rompere il cazzo, porcamadonna!". Meglio no?!?! La parolaccia si maschera nel contesto".  
Nel contesto di cristoni sì, pensa Phasma.  
"Certo non vorrei che a leggere queste smancerie Hux pensasse che sono uno di quei mosci che lo guarda languido negli occhi e non ha mai voglia di scopare".  
"Guardi, mi sento di garantirle come su questo NON CI SIANO RISCHI DI SORTA".  
"Ah ecco, perfetto. Ma secondo lei, "CANE" fa rima con "PENE"? No perchè avevo anche pensato a questa...."  
"OCCHEI BASTA COSì! Che ne direbbe di un bel mazzo di fiori??!"

FINE.


End file.
